


Our Missing Story

by ahri2003



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Zeref is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahri2003/pseuds/ahri2003
Summary: Ever since the terrible events that happens at Freddy's which lead to the murders and the desire for revenge of those who were killed in the hands of one of the employees...
Relationships: Cana Alberona & Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster & Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes & Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes & Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel & Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia





	1. You Lost?

February 17, 1983

"WHY DID THIS HAPPENED, WHY?" Rahkied says as he screams at Erza that who is on the verge of tears.

"Y-you are know what happened yet you still hide it... Where is it?"he continues.

"In... The Logbook,"she sighs, looking at him.

"Yes and it was just an accident," he sighs and he looks her.

"What is hiding in it ?" 

"Something saved for you... When we talk," she says and smiles. 

When the two are talking they heard the managers says that restaurant will close this saddened the two of them and they are now outside the pizzeria cleaning and talking.

"Ne,do you think this will be about... These tragedies ?" he asked while the redhead sighs.

"Maybe but the restaurant will gonna be reopened for the next few months," she says.

" Right... And I need to know what are you saying... "He says to her.

" Zeref knows... "

\---  
Since the closure of the restaurant due to the infamous 'Bite of 83' the manager re opens the pizzeria .

June 23, 1986

Gray's POV

I sigh and looked at the seat at the back, near the door. Playing the scene of Juvia dying in front of us makes me want to cry but not only myself is broken about it but also seeing my friends crying.

Now, since it's lunch were talking about planning to go to the new pizzeria.

"Are you sure that we will go to Freddy's again? Like I mean that we don't want to remember those things that have happened," Jellal Fernandez, Juvia's older brother states to Natsu upon mentioning the name of the pizzeria.

"Jellal c'mon it's been a long time that we've entered that place also, I've heard that they updated the place and it is cool you know, for your sister," Natsu said to him with a sad smile on his face.

"If that's what you guys want then alright," he smiles at us and nods, approving the idea that we will go to Freddy's but the only problem is.

I can't shake the feeling that something bad will happen...

June 26, 1986

"Wow, this is amazing! Its like they rebrand this place," Erza smiles upon entering the building.

"It is like always," I agree like it still looks like the old one but with different animatronics.

"Well what are we waiting for c'mon!" Natsu yells at us, following him to the party room.

"Hey!" We turn around to see a man wearing a fursuit.

I can feel something that is going to happen any moment.

Something bad...

Normal POV

They sigh and follow the man to the backroom where the place will turn to be there prison.

A few hours later

Inside of the Parts and Service Room there is a certain animatronic lying on the floor, a brown bear animatronic to be exact.

He jolts and pants looking around and frowns what is going on around here.

"Freddy-sama" His ears perk up and turns around seeing a blue haired girl wearing a black hat and clothes with white fur and three buttons on the center and wearing a red blush and purple streaks on her face, resembling tears.

"Who are y-" 

"Please follow me..."

\---

The bear woke up once again seeing some of the animatronics have woke up and are staring at him.

"Hello?" The bear said awkwardly waving his hand.

"Oh yeah well how was your day then," The purple bunny smiles at him with a mellow tone.

He frowns seeing the bunny's broken face.

"Don't be sad guys c'mon at least were staying as a team," a chicken said despite her broken jaw and hands.

"Right," the fox just grumbles agreeing.

"So where are we?" The bear asks slowly stands up to brush the dirt off his clothes and hat.

"Well we're in the parts and service room according to that creepy puppet," The chicken said.

He looks at them confused but also sadness in his core despite not even knowing who they were.

"Forgive myself for being rude but what are your names. My name is Freddy,"

"Just call me Bonnie," the purple bunny frowns even more.

"I'm Chica," the chicken smiles softly.

"Foxy," 

"Well then guys why don't we just talk for a bit to get to know each other," They smile at each other in agreement despite of the feeling that they knew each other before...  



	2. Inconvenience and Familiarity

A certain blue haired girl smiles upon seeing the animatronics spending each others company.

She turns around and snaps her fingers causing the animatronics to look at her.

"Well forgive me for being rude but I would like you to introduce you Golden Freddy," she calmly looks at the golden animatronic.

"Hello," the golden animatronic said through their minds making everyone confused except the Marionette.

"Golden Freddy kind of have a telepathic thingy so," she shrugs and smiles. 

"Say Freddy-sama why won't we go and hunt that night guard," the Marionette grins and leaves the room.  
\---  
"5 teens were missing from Freddy's. Can't believe that everything went downhill due to this," a man with black hair and wears a glasses frowns reading an article of 5 teens that went missing in the restaurant.

"I hope that the killer will be put in jail for this," he sighs.  
\---  
A group of animatronics grinning at each other while shoving the night guard inside the suit.

"C'mon Mister. Join us and be like us," a brown and orange bear with blue hair grins and showing his tongue off sadistically.

"Yeah and everything will be alright," a blue bunny smiles with a sweet and malicious intent on her left brown eye that slowly glowed into green.

"I agree with those one you know!" A white haired chicken cackles.

"Join us!" A blonde white fox grins while hanging on the ceiling.

They are watching the night guard being crashed into pieces by the suit, blood oozing out of it.

"Looks pathetic to see a weak one to die" they turn around seeing the Marionette and their counterparts.

"Oh the Marionette! Our job is already over," The toy version of Freddy grins at his counterpart that who stares at him with an unfathomable face.

"Oh Freddy Fazbear, what a surprise!" He gives him a friendly smile for a second.

Freddy looks at him confused for a second then nods, adjusting his brown vest.

"Hey Bonnie-kun!" The small blue bunny grins causing the purple bunny to feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah," he whispers.

"So how is the night?" Toy Chica returns to here sweet demeanor when she asks her counterpart.

"Good," Chica just grins at her sweetly.

"Hey spider!" Foxy growls at the white fox that who hangs at the ceiling.

"What is it Foxy?" Mangle looks at him with a smile.

"Just get down here before I'll kick your ass!" Foxy looks at her that who slowly descends down the ceiling.

"Looks like you guys are getting along with each other. Oh it's 5:59 AM, so time to return to your places," Marionette smiles and disappears into thin air.  
\---  
Timeskip

November 7, 1987

A man with black hair looks at the pizzeria with a sigh.

"I can't believe that I have to work in this place," he groans and enters the building feeling himself shivering due to the creepy stares of the animatronics in front of him.

Unaware that he bump into someone else...

"Oh sorry," he sighs again when he face to face with a man that who have the same hair as him.

"It's alright! No need to worry about," he smirks at him.

"So what are you doin around 10:00 in the morning?" He looks at the raven haired one suspiciously.

"I'm just looking for a job. Yeah,"

The older one nods and gestures the man to follow him.

"Alright well all you really need was to go to the office since I have a work for assigning people here," he grins at him and leaves but stops.

"Also call me Zeref," Zeref his name leaves the man alone in the entrance of the office.

'Looks like I have to go to an interview then,'

\---  
November 7, 1987

The man sighs entering the office to sign up some contents for employment.

He looks at Zeref that who gestures to him to sit.

"So can you tell me what do you want to sign up for?" the man looks at Zeref for a second and answered," I was wondering if I could sign up to work for Freddy's is that alright?"

Zeref nods and puts a contract for him to sign.

The man signs the contract and Zeref smiles." Mest Gryder , welcome for Freddy's and I hope you can enjoy your job," he said to Mest and continues.

"Also you will gonna work starting today. Understood?"

Mest just nods quietly and was given a uniform to wear for his job.  
\---  
"A new night guard!" The Marionette looks at the gang with smile.

"Nah he's boring to play with so why not mess his mind then," Freddy appears in the dark with a smile.

"Messing with his mind like scaring him?" Marionette asks him.

"Yeah," Freddy smiles and turns around."Leave it to you Toy Animatronics," he continued and leave the room.  
\---

Night 1

"Damn what now?" Mest groans whispering while listening to the phone.

He groans once more glancing at the clock with its hands giving him the time of 12:30 AM.

"Boy. This is gonna be a long night,"   
\---  
1:00 AM

Mest groans in annoyance when he sees the petite blue rabbit in front of him while he wears a fursuit mask.

He groans every time he hears an annoying laughter coming from beside him.

'What now...' Mest groans seeing a blue cat wearing a blue and red hat and clothes holding a balloon, smiles at him.

'Again?!' He checks the camera seeing Toy Bonnie inside the left vent causing him to turn the light on it.

He frowns knowing it is already 1:45 AM.  
\---  
5:00 AM

"Shit!" He groans angrily for leaving the music box to wind up.

'What am I gonna do?' Mest slumps his head on the desk knowing that shit hits the fan.

Then all of a sudden a black Marionette jumps at him.  
\---  
15 mins later 

"Is he awake Marionette?"

"He is stable just got a headache from that attack,"

"Oh so here is the night guard!" 

'Huh?' Mest opens his eyes seeing himself inside a fursuit.

"What the?!" He screams and shivers feeling the raspy sounds of the robots.

"Hello there," he freezes seeing a blue haired woman wearing a black fur coat with a white fur and stripes on the sleeves and three white buttons on her chest, black boots and gloves.

The woman approaches him. The very figure that who will gonna put his fate by dying inside the suit.

"You-"

"Yes it's me. Marionette that black creepy thing you saw earlieeeer," The Marionette grins despite the mask covering her face.

"W-why am I stuck inside here?" He stammers looking a way to get out while wiggling hoping the locks won't snap but gave up, feeling the cold metal locks tearing his flesh in an agonizing way.

"You know I won't wiggle if I were you," Marionette grins caressing the mask's face.

"Huh?" He looks at the Marionette that who had unmasked herself revealing a pale face with blue eyes.

'Why does she looks familiar? Don't tell me-' Mest remembers something terrible that happened few months ago.

The article of a birthday party that went wrong all because of a bite. The 'Bite of 83' was how the locals call it due to a kid that got bitten by an animatronic. 

Police officers and witnesses states that it is about how a group of four teenagers shove the head of the kid inside the robot's mouth causing a malfunction and snaps. 

Some workers claimed that the child is crying and also the reasons why she died when the jaw snaps.

However others claimed that there is no way a robot can leave a fatal injury to a human since the average animatronic can only leave some scratches on a human's head.

Many still can't believe what happened about it.

'Is that the girl?'

"What's with that look Nighty boy? Scared!" A brown bear grins applying an amount of pressure on the head of the suit.

"Freddy do you mind to be quiet and stop applying pressure on the suit," the Marionette scolds the bear in a soothing manner with malice hidden in it.

"Sure," the pain on his head was torturous all because of a single amount of force on his shoulder.

"Why can't we just kill that guy and be like us!" Freddy sneers at the Marionette.

"Just let me deal with this," Strings came out of her right sleeve with a sinister smile, she aimed the strings on the table beside them causing it to break into pieces just by a few strings.

Mest looks at the Marionette with fear and panic flooding through his body and seeing that sickening smile is enough to make him dizzy but keep still to avoid dying inside the suit.

"Remove him inside of it and strapped him down the floor. I want your heart to be a part of my puppetry ," Her laugh echoes in the dark room as he slowly got out of the suit with Freddy's help.

"Now the fun has started," with a snap of her fingers, multiple strings wrapped around his limbs and pinned his body down.

"Now all I need now is just this!" The Marionette was about to strike her hand down but the bell suddenly rings causing the animatronics and the strings to disappeared in his sight as if nothing happened.

He got up feeling numbness all over his body and slowly leaves the building, regretting everything about this job.

Night 2

Zeref's POV

"So how did the job go?" I asked the new night guard that whose name is Mest.

"G-good Zeref," he stammers looking at me, checking the robots.

"Just get to work,"  
\---   
"Damn it!" An annoying growl rumbled under the fox's throat look at the Marionette standing before him.

"Are you out of your shit or something?!" The woman just shakes her head playing with the last bits of pizza on her plate.

"Bite that tongue of yours fox," she eats the last bits of it and stands up with a hint of mischief on her white eyes.

"Are you testing my patience?" Eyes glowing yellow when testing each others patience and control.

"If you're talking about how much your patience is? Trust me yours is just as low as hell," 

"Whatever you say," 

Breaking the eye contact and leaves the room, seething.

"Fair point for a thick headed person," a knife was thrown is her direction but dodges it quickly.

"How lovely,"  
\---  
"Do you really have to do that?" A white haired chicken facepalms at the thought of that stunt to the Marionette herself.

"Trust me cause I've seen how annoying that Marionette is Lisanna," the chicken named Lisanna sighs and looks at the crimson fox like as if he did something shitty.

"C'mon just ignore her Foxy and also I've always seen the way you gave her the look like you knew her,"

"Still but it feels like that I knew her before but I don't know where," he massages his head hoping that he can go to someone else to talk about this one.

"Chica also read an article about 'The Missing Incident' that happened a year ago. It's kind of strange or weird that it feels like I've been through to that stuff," 

"Just go and if you need something. I'll be on the nightguard,"

"Say all you want ," he leaves the whitenette on the table to find a certain blonde chicken.  
\---  
"2:00 AM,"

"C'mon why are you here?!" Mest grumbles at the cat that who won't stop giggling like shit.

"Get out!" He groans and sighs for a millionth time, regretting his life decisions.

"Why did I picked this shit in the first place?" The laughter won't stop bothering him until he throws the flashlight at the cat.

"Just shut up!" Mest groans and looks at the clock that reads '2:05.'

'Why does the nights got even more longer?'A sound of claws scratching the walls echoes with a screech.

Mest shivers and grabs the flashlight but groans when he remembered that he threw it to the cat.

He stumbles when the sounds grew even more louder as he tries to fix the flashlight.

Then he flashes the light in the dark hallway revealing a crimson fox glaring at him.

'Foxy?' The fox turns around and leaves the office knowing he got caught by the light.

Mest sighs in relief and checks that the time is already 2:15.

'Just a lil bit longer,'  
\---  
4:00 AM

The Marionette continues to roam in the hallways until she spotted an article pinned on the wall.

'Bite of 83'

She reads the article slowly and flinches when she remembers a blue haired girl that got bitten her head off clean.

'What the fuck are these memories? Who is that girl?' Questions floods her head until she rips the paper off the wall and hides it in her pockets.

"Marionette!" She turns around seeing a blue haired bunny looking at her worriedly.

"Oh Bonnie, what is it?"

"Nothing just-" The bunny frowns despite his missing face, he can still see what is in the article.

"Is this-" Bonnie flinches when he remembers the same flashback as the Marionette.

The Marionette nods knowing that he find something familiar to him but couldn't pinpoint where.

"I heard about this four years earlier in this place when this occurred," she hides it in her pocket and smiles.

"What's with that smile?" 

"I just remembered something from my dark mysterious past," 

That is the moment when she recognized him...

"Jellal?..."


	3. I Know What Happened...

The bunny looks at her confused."What did you just call me?"

The Marionette combs her hair in frustration and a tear escape from her empty black eyes that slowly returned to her original eyes, her beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Jellal-nii its me,Juvia," she hugs Jellal that who stood shocked.

"J-juvia?" Jellal cries and hugs the woman back. After all those months since the accident occurred he couldn't believe this. His sister now an animatronic hugging him.

"Yes its me," Juvia hugs his brother tightly.

"How? I thought that-" 

"I know but. Remember that one of the night guards that who lured you was none other than one of the employees in here," 

"What's with that?" Jellal ask.

"According to one of the ghosts in here. They said that he has black hair was the only thing they found before he wore that suit," she sighs when the three animatronics Freddy, Chica and Foxy entered the room.

"OK can we explain what's with the angst in this very room," Foxy said.

"Just remembered something," Juvia grins sheepishly.

"Did any of you guys remembered the 'The Bite?' Strange that I saw myself died in front of it..." She trails off when the three animatronics flinches when they remembered the same event that occurred that day before.

"Juvia?" The bear murmured as he shed a tear when he sees her.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia smiles as she threw herself at him, almost toppling over each other.

"We miss you, Juvia," Gray smiles seeing her once again.

"I miss you guys," Juvia replied back.

"We were back together again! However..." She continued.

"What is it?" Lucy asks.

"We already found out that we knew each other but... Who are we?" The Marionette sighs looking at the clock that read 3:50 AM.

"All we remember for now was about 'The Bite' and nothing else. Maybe there is something hiding in the shadows of our minds," Lucy sighs unsure of this situation.

"What do you mean?" Jellal asks.

"The past that we need to find for ourselves more like the history of Fazbear's Entertainment or like that," she looks at the posters seeing the toy version of themselves everywhere.

"The past you say," a telepathic ringing in their heads as they look at each other confused.

"What the?" Natsu grumbles over that stupid voice.

"Oh I forgot! That is Golden Freddy the golden version of Freddy and the one who..." Tears slowly escaped from her eyes when she remembered that same animatronic who killed her in the first place.

"Bit me..." She looks at the animatronic standing on the dark corner, arms crossed on her chest with those hollow eyes that made it seem like you were trapped in the abyss.

"You," she sobs on Lucy's chest staring at the golden bear with fear.

The bear steps out of the shadows revealing a beautiful red haired woman with empty hollow eyes that seem to stare at nothingness.

The group of five freezes when they see her...

"Erza..."

\---  
Juvia's body continue to shake seeing their beloved red head in front of her but she is the one.

"E-erz-a-a-sa-an y-yyou," fear continues to run through her system afraid of that very animatronic that she used to called her friend and the friend that who took her own life.

"Erza?" Natsu approaches the golden bear and hugs her.

"Natsu," the fox sighs knowing that his cousin is gone just like the rest of them.

"What's wrong why is Juvia-" she looks down seeing herself inside of an animatronic.

"Why am I a bear?" She frowns when the bluenette refuses to give her an eye contact, fearing her life.

"Juvia?" She took a few gentle steps towards the girl and slowly reaches her hand to comfort her but all of a sudden three pairs of strings appeared out of her sleeves and quivers.

"What happened?" Erza asked Juvia's brother, Jellal.

The bunny gives her a look of follow me.

The golden bear nods and follows the bunny outside of Parts and Service.

"Jellal what's going on?" Erza whispered worried why her friend was terrified of her.

Jellal sighs and runs his hand through his hair. He hesitantly whisper to the bear.

"The thing is... About Juvia she died four years ago and have you heard of the Bite of 83?" The red head nodded when she heard about the news.

Of course almost everyone knew about it, that the news resulted for Freddy's to close that diner. Everything including the bite went haywire since 1973.

"Also the animatronic that bit her was the one you are inside of," the bunny added.

Erza sighs she knew that she wasn't there on the month of February, knowing that she visited her father's house.

"I heard about the news but I didn't knew that I am inside of this machine," she trailed off.

"I understand Erza. Just take it easy for Juvia, she already developed her fears because of an incident at Circus Baby's Pizza World,"  
Jellal whispered.

"Not only at that place but also in the 70s. She is only a year old when she witness that tragedy," he whispered remembering that psycho who not only adopted them when his 14 years old due to a deranged robot that who came out of a human body on the year 1984!

1973 was the year Fazbear Entertainment was established and built.

That year was also a tragedy due to a murder that occurred in that very place.

"I also witnessed that murder but no one knew who killed that child," Jellal whispered.

"No even witnessed the death of a little girl at the Pizza World as far as I've heard from him," his voice grew darker.

Erza shrugs not seeing his face due to the fact that it was gone now.

"I remember that! My cousin's daughter even though I don't even know them died in that incident," She remembered when she heard the news came from Mavis Vermilion.

"You mean that girl that who approach the animatronic? Ho-" Before Jellal could finish his sentence, the clock chimes signaling that it is already 6:00 AM.

"I'm gonna told everyone about it later," Jellal whispers as they return to the Parts and Service Room.

10:25 PM

The toy animatronics continues to roam around the building while the two animatronics more like Jellal and Erza, are sitting on the chairs of the party table.

"How did you know about the incident?" Jellal asks the bear that who grumbles thinking if she remembered something about her past.

"All I remember was the certain event. I was also there despite being a two year old brat but the only thing that bothers me since I heard that news, the body was missing," Erza whispers.

"How? Everyone can locate a body in every inch of this town! But this doesn't make any sense," Jellal states flailing his arms in frustration.

"When everyone were you know, screaming for excitement. They found blood leaking out of its stomach based on the witnesses that lead for the place to shut down," Erza continued.

"Well sadly the hints that I can pull off are probably hidden in the archive. This is where the owner or the suspect hide the files. Everything in it is important..." She added

"Fine but the problem is. The archives are probably hidden somewhere else," Jellal facepalms when he hears the sound of vents.

"Hmmm... Maybe I can do something about it," Erza smiles giving something like you you telepathic shit as her eyes glow in a color of white.

The vents stop and then a few seconds later continues to make a sound if there is a snake inside of it.

"Well I kind nailed it, somehow," Erza states awkwardly.

"Let's just wait to deal with that darn files,"  
\---

Natsu frowns looking at some of the old drawings that were posted on the cemented walls.

He scans the drawings carefully until something caught his interest.

It was a drawing of himself entertaining some children. He flinches when a fragment of his memory appeared.

Flashback:  
The year 1986 of October. Everything was just like the same day as it was until another case of murders repeated again for the past 13 years.

It was just a normal day like the typical morning at Freddy's, just a normal one where you can see a handful of children playing around the building.

A group of five children were sitting near the entrance of Pirate's Cove.

Then the curtains opened revealing a red fox.

He smiled seeing the children, unaware of the danger that was drawing near them.

The fox did the same flow twice and for the third time something was off.

The children were still in there... But dead, covered with blood.

He continued to stare at the corpses with fear, feeling that he was not alone inside of the room.

He turned around seeing a raven haired man smiling at him...

End of flashback

Natsu almost trip on his foot if it weren't for the certain blonde that who caight him on time.

"Lucy?"

The said girl smiles and then asks," Whats with those pictures?"

Natsu turns around to take a look at it once again.

"Just a glimpse of it."  
\---  
"What do you mean?" She looks at the drawing that were posted on the wall.

"Have you remembered something about what happened in here?" Natsu glares at the camera.

"The only thing I remembered was my death," Lucy whispers.

"Everything gets way shitty eh,"

'What happened to Lucy?'

\---

A black haired man walks around the empty streets. Taking a deep breath he looks around and spots something humanoid... Something robotic...

"That bastard," Zeref growls as he hides in the dark alley.

Eyes widen when he recognized that carcass.

"Rakheid," the venomous tone that his voice could master.

His son that who killed a useless brat that he was about to use as a lab rat.

But it didn't happen especially when her brother is still breathing.

Now those souls were broken as they try to figure out its past.

He massages his forehead remembering the deaths that his creations made but he didn't care until his daughter Mia died at the hands of the animatronic named Baby.

'Daddy why won't you let me go see her' 

The day it happened... 

Her voice is still here...

What the?

'Zeref why did you do this? Not only to me but to your daughter? She died because of you!'

I don't care about what you say Mavis...

I don't care anymore ever since I've committed every crime in this town.

Especially my old business partner's beloved daughter...

What a pathetic thing that she did? Trying to save those that I've killed by bringing them back to life only for me to experiment everything you did...

Zeref just smiles as he walks down the street, unaware that Rakheid saw him.

'Father why did you do this?'  
\---

"Now we finally have the files!" Jellal smiles as he thank the blue cat as he and Erza rammages the files.

"So this were some lawsuits?"

Erza continues to look at each file but stop when she finds something familiar...

'Is the Bite of 83?' The only thing that crosses her mind.

"Erza?" She turns around looking at the bunny confused.

"It was just nothing," she mumbles glaring at the last paper that mentions the Bite Incident in her opinion.

'What's going on?'  
\---  
Juvia sighs as she listens to the Music Box as its lullaby lulls her into sleep.

Then the music died...

Juvia growls knowing that some scumbag forgots to wind the music box again!

She removes the strings off her arms and glides as quickly as she could.

"You bitch!"  
\---  
Mest shivers when he hears a loud shrill.

He tries to wind up the music box but stops when he sees the Puppet.

The puppet growls once again attacking him in pure rage.

She aims her strings at him as he tries to dodge every attack as he could.

But...

"I won't move if I were you," Mest looks at her in fear as she stands in front of him.

The Marionette smiles taking a step in her webbed string, cutting her cheek but the wounds slowly disappear in an instant.

She reaches her hand out cutting the guard's cheek as he looks at her terrified.

"What's wrong? Scared of your childhood," she cackles and the strings follows her hand's movements in a fluid motion.

"You know that you should need to add this to your chores as a nightguard. DON'T FORGET TO WIND THE MUSIC BOX!" The Marionette pushes him slowly as he was about to fall dead by some strings.

But it didn't...

Mest just stares as the strings didn't do anything at all.

"Oh, I'm just having fun night guard," Then the strings grab him stretching his body out.

"So forgetful," Her ocean blue eyes glows into white and knocks him out.  
\---

Mest wakes up and looks at the Marionette in fear as he just lays on the table tied up.

"Lesson learned my friend. Just like I said," she grins as strings slowly appears in her sleeves and hurls it at Mest more like beside him as the strings scratches the table but that didn't help for the night guard.

The Marionette looks at the clock and growls knowing that it was still around 5:59 AM.

She just glares at him as the ropes unties themselves and leaves him, petrified.

The Marionette stays inside the box to think about him as she claws the corner, enrage...


	4. Does Your Father Know Something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Been So Long

Zeref growls scanning everything from the blueprints that he once kept from everyone.

He knows that some of them were still in it but some however..

Weren't there.

"Gildarts," he growls under his breath as he knows that man.

Gildarts Clive was Zeref's old business partner. He and Zeref founded Fazbear Entertainment ever since he and his family moved in Utah around the 70s.

Gildarts was also the one that who created the animatronics while he was the one that who was in charge of the business side of their work.

They used to be partners until the day that Gildarts' daughter, Cana died at the hands of his business partner at the year 1973.

It was raining at that time and the only thing that the police has discovered was the animatronic lying beside the body.

This was the reason why Fazbear Entertainment went downhill.

Gildarts didn't knew what was his partner's motives until the day were he and Zeref created a monster named Baby.

The one that who murdered Zeref's daughter Elizabeth on October 7, 1973 at another location.

That was also were Gildarts cut ties with him...

And that was the times were he found out the only way to get away from murder...

Zeref smiles remembering the time he caught that stupid puppet giving the lost souls there second chances to live as robots.

He knows that instead of helping those souls, it only worsened the situation.

"After all no one will ever find out who the true killer at all, if it weren't for that stupid puppet,"  
\---

Mest frowns as he wrapped some new bandages on his recent wound.

He just sighs feeling the numbness from his left arm that was still bleeding from the razor sharp strings.

The man knows that it was already his last shift for this week...  
\---

Rakheid sighs feeling the droplets of water hitting his decaying skin.

He sighs once more as he hides in the darkest parts of the alley so that not a living being can see him.

"Such a lonely and petty way to stay there in the dark Dragneel," Rakheid turns around seeing a red haired clown with realistic hair.

What caught his attention was a metal claw that resembles a crab's pincher.

"Baby?"

The clown smiles despite the darkness covering her face.

"You still recognize me Dragneel. I'm so happy for it,"

He sighs still remembering his sister's fate at the animatronic and the one that who tricked him.

"What are you doing here?" He asks her.

"He is still alive brother,"

"I know that,Liz,"

The robot flinches but tries not to show it.

The blonde blinks when she was gone in an instant.

'Its been two long years dad,'  
\---  
The bear glares at the clock reading that it was already 3:45 AM.

He glances around to secure the place like everything is fine.

Grinning, he runs down the hall but stops when the guard puts his mask on.

'Freddy?' He thoughts as he just glances to find the night guard.

Then the man winds the music box and flashes the hallway then wears the mask again.

'This fucker,'  
\---  
Lucy looks around the building if she could find something interest to caught her attention.

She sighs in annoyance knowing that her missing hands and broken jaw doesn't help her, Jellal and Natsu especially when Gray still have his fucking hands.

It doesn't help when you can't reach for something!

Frowning, she just walks around and stops seeing the night guard.

Running as fast she can but stops when the guard puts his mask on.

Glaring at it first but leaves.

Then stops when the clock is already 4:59 AM.

'Fuck!'  
\---  
When the clock hits 6:00 AM the guard sighs in relief that he got a chance to work at a dayshift.

Only to get his head chomp off by one of the robots!

Now a new nightguard will take control of the entire week.  
\---  
November 13, 1987

A new man enters the building, thinking about his life choices.

'Freddy Fazbear's eh? I heard the rumor that there were cases of murders going in it. Oh well, rumors can be true or wrong,'

Entering the restaurant, he spotted a raven haired man reading some articles.

"Hey!"

'Is that Zeref Dragneel?'

The man glares at him then gestures him to sit down.

"New employee eh? Welcome to your new job Mr. Dreyar,"

"Oh Mr. Dragneel been a long time," Laxus said.

"So how is Mr. Clive?" He added.

"H-he's good. But I need you to sign here," Zeref gestures to where he should sign.  
\---  
"A new nightguard!" The Marionette sighs when she hears that from the white fox that who was already annoyed by the events earlier.

"Ok a nightguard, real mature Mangle," her counterpart stands up and looks down the halls to see him going near them.

"He's here!" They all went to there proper places as the new guard changes some of the AIs.

'What is he doing?' The only question that lingers inside her head.  
\---  
12:30 AM

The man named Laxus continues to think about it.

He could still remember what that corpse told him...

"They need to be freed. I know that my father did this and I want all of this to end ever since I've saved my own sister..."

Checking the cameras hoping that the robots won't kill him just like the rumors said...

He winds the music box to calm the puppet just like he said...

"That creepy puppet, I also heard from one of the records that you need to wind the music box but, I don't know why they do that. Also I didn't stole anything from it and I know that creepy dude that who wears glasses records some things that occurs in here,"

'Just like that corpse said. How did he knew everything?'

Then the clock strikes at 12:50 AM.

Just then the music box makes a very disturbing sound.

"Pop goes the weasel," then the Marionette pounces on him.

And everything goes black...  
\---  
3:50 AM  
"Is he awake?" A creepy voice asks.

"Uh... I don't know Toy Freddy," a voice that came from a little girl for him...

"He slowly opens his eyes! Mangle call her," another female voice said to someone.

Then sounds of wires sparkling and metal feet moving...

He slowly stirs thankful that he was still awake from that assault.

"Well, another pitiful guard that who makes a death wish huh?" His heart stops when he was face to face to those empty black eyes.

Then it suddenly glows into white.

Flinches when he sees it.

"What? Are you scared of the paranormal or something?!" A shrill hollow echo came from her as she laughs.

"Please take him to the Parts and Service... I need to 'talk' to him," she requested emphasizing the word 'talk.'

'Talk?! To this creepy thing!'  
\---  
4:30 AM

The Marionette smiles as she looks at the Classic and Toy animatronics as she talks.

"Well I think that I should settle with him 'alone' but I need Foxy for a bit,"

'Now let's start!'  
\---  
5:25 AM

Laxus was sitting on his chair, tied up as he sees the puppet standing in front of him.

"So Mr. Dreyar, what a pleasant surprise ey?" The Marionette said.

"What do you mean talk?"

"Talk? Oh I almost forgot about that shit. We will talk about this man, this man that whom you met?" She speaks.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Laxus glares.

"He, my father," Another voice came out of the Marionette's mouth. The voice was slightly deeper than her original voice.

"Father?!" Everyone inside the room said in confusion.

'What the?! Who are you?' Juvia asks inside her mind.

'Hello? Uh who are you?' A voice asks her.

'We can talk about it later and you need to get through him,'

'What?! Voice-san what do you mean?'

'Just let me talk to him,'

"Have you ever known Mr. Clive? I have seen you before with him before the event at 1973. Is that true?"

"Yes! Wait?! I thought you wanted to kill me!"

"I'm just messing around with it if you ReSIsT!" She smiles menacingly.

"Please what do you mean? Its almost 5:59 AM. I have 45 seconds left," The Marionette shrieks.

"Have you remembered Zeref Drag-"

The bell rings signaling them that playtime is over.

"Fuck!" Marionette growls and hurls her strings beside her hitting the wall.

"You're free to live you piece of trash!"

"Juvia!" Laxus almost fell off from his seat when he hears the fox talk again.

'Juvia? That name sounds familiar,'

"Fine,"She whispers to the fox.  
\---  
Due to violation of the policy of Fazbear Entertainment.

Laxus Dreyar was automatically fired from job due to tampering the system and emitting that foul odor.

Now Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was closed and the new animatronics were scrapped.

The old ones however were reused once again along with the old restaurant...  
\---  
"A foul odor... Oh Rakheid you are seriously stupid aren't you?" A man snickers in the dark.  
\---  
"So how did it go?" The corpse asks him.

"I'm good but that Marionette was called by that fox-" Laxus answered but was interrupted by the rotten man.

"Foxy you mean?" He corrected.

"Foxy called her Juvia. I found something familiar to that name but where?" Laxus continued, unaware that the zombie flinches when he said that name.

'Juvia? That girl that I almost killed right? I'm such an asshole for what I did,'

"Hey are-" the atmosphere became quiet when the phone rings.

"Oh I better get going see you," Laxus left him, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

'Juvia, I'm sorry,'  
\---  
"So the pieces are getting closer. Well they can't leave no matter what," the man grins with blood on his body and a dead Laxus on the ground as he laughs...

'Laxus Dreyar died due to some deep lacerated wounds and severe burns!' Rakheid reads the newspaper in pure frustration.

"I've talked to him last night and now... Wait?! Father!" The undead knows him, his father.

"Why did you do this?!"

"What are you talking about?" A female voice asks.

'Liz?'

"Its our father. Also what are you doing here?" He looks at her.

"Daddy you say... My big brother, can't I spend some time with you,"

"Liz, I can't do that not until we... Died peacefully," the clown just glares at him.

"What do you mean peacefully?! We can't leave in this body of ours and you're saying that we can die just like that!"

'I'm sorry but it is your fault why you died inside that robot,' the blonde thoughts knowing that he witnessed that incident for a long time.

"I know but I can't stand watching more children get killed and all I want was for our father to stop this. Do you even know what you're talking about Elizabeth Nia Dragneel?" Rakheid talks back, knowing that the clown flinches every time he says her name.

Her real name...

"Fine. Go and find our father for all I care just to appease those souls! I don't give a shit or two about it and all I care is for his sake!" the clown yells angrily at Rakheid that who looks at her in shock and frustration.

Furrowing his face he yells back," What do you mean for 'his sake' sister? Are you gonna defend that psycho for what he did? Is that it?! Tell me!"

"I want Daddy to love me and I only care for him by following him,"

"Are you dumb or something Elizabeth? Dad was a madman since Day one. I know I tried to do that thing that you want to do but, he did this to all of us. Do you even know what I'm trying to say Elizabeth?"

"That's bull-"

"I know I did terrible things once but the fact that the damage got worse. This was the only way for me to fix it, so I can 'sleep' for once,"

"Don't you mean end your life? C'mon you can't stop this one, Rakheid. Just watch me,"

Then the clown leaves her brother alone as he stands up, staring at the night sky.

'When can I forgive myself for all of these?'  
\---  
Zeref reads the newspaper, smiling when the killer is still in the loose.

'This is starting to get even more better,'  
\---  
The Bite of 87 started around November 12 of 1987. The fact that the robots will be banned from free-roaming due to that incident and the old ones will be reused once more.  
\---

'Father, it's me Rakheid,

How have you been? I'm growing to feel even more empty as years flew by. So how's Natsu is he alright? Sorry for that sudden question, even though I kind of missed him that much but I'm kind of worried about our family.

If only I can turn back time and prevent the first 'Bite' then we can be happy. But still, I've talked to her and I missed the old times.

I know, I know Dad. I'm not living in the past but how can I leave that past when were still stuck isn't it?

From, Rakheid Dragneel  
\---  
The blonde sighs as he hides the letter inside the pocket of his pants as he looks at the old building of Freddy Fazbear's, where the 'Missing Children' incident occurred a year ago.

'Father, I'm going to come find you,'


	5. He Knows, Right?

Father, it's me,

Three long years isn't it? I've been hiding, hiding in the shadows for you and your creations. All I wanted was forgiveness for the times I've killed her and her too.   
Please if I'm still here alive and doesn't hide in this place.

But how can I if you're still haunting those innocent souls. I realize that I don't need forgiveness from you but, for those that you've hurt for the past 17 years since you've building a place for children that very place were they all died.

From, Rakheid Dragneel  
\---

Zeref just grins to himself when he hears the news of a new crime occurred once more when Laxus Dreyar died few days ago.

Now he can't wipe that stupid smile off his face when the company uses the old restaurant where an incident also occurred in it.

"So old man, are you enjoying your miserable life?"  
\---  
The Marionette furrows her brows when she listens to what the employees were talking about.

"Oh great. Yeah a new location, technically the old one where the infamous 'Missing Children' happened," one of the voices said.

"The old one! What's going on inside our manager's head," the other one argues.

"Why are you asking about that sleazy man? Have you forgot that the company used to have two co-founders that who cut there ties off all because of this," the first voice added.

"Everyone knows this! Not even the government can find the killer for the past 17 years," the said one goes on.

"We know about it but-" The voices got cut off when another one joins.

"Did I told you two to get to work? I didn't pay you idiots for slacking around your job ever since Mr. Clive leaves. Get your lazy asses up or you'll get fired!" The man yells at the two angrily.

'Mr. Clive?' The name that only sounds interesting.

'He was my dad,' The Marionette jumps when a voice talks inside her head.

'Who?' Juvia questions.

'My dad, Gildarts Clive. He was also one of the cofounders of this horrors ever since I died at 'his' hands,' Juvia listens in confusion about who she was referring to.

'Did your dad killed yo-'

'No, he didn't. It wasn't him but I don't know who killed me since I have no recollection of my killer. Although, that strict voice,'

'Wait! I have recognized that voice too. When I was- I don't know what happened,'

'By the way, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Cana Alberona and what's yours?'

'Juvia, Juvia Lockser,'

'Juvia Lockser huh? Such a beautiful name,'

'Uh n-n-no problem and thank you. Also I wanted to asked you something,' Juvia whispers inside her mind.

'What is it?'

'What happened? Why were you stuck inside this body,'

'I don't know and the last thing, I saw was the...'

'What is it?'  
\---  
The two employees look at their boss that who is sitting on his chair, giving them a cold stern face.

"What are we doing here, Mr. Dragneel?" One of the employees looks at him, terrified.

"I was about to kill you two idiots but," Zeref smiles at them, a kind one.

"What do you mean 'kill'?" The other one asks fearing his life.

"Ooops I said it," Throwing a knife on one of the two employees, hitting him on the forehead, dead.

"M-mr. Dragneel what are you doing?" The one that who was in one peace stammers in panic, reaching for his pocket to call the authorities.

"I won't do that if I were you Mr. Swift," the man flinches when Zeref pulls a knife out and stabs him on the chest, dead like the former.

"Goodnight you two,"Zeref smiles at the two corpses with horror on there faces.

"If only you idiots learn that Fazbear Entertainment doesn't allow lazy asses in here,"

'Thankfully that no one was here and not even a camera,'


	6. Her?

TWO EMPLOYEES AT FREDDY FAZBEAR'S, DEAD! KILLER NOT FOUND

The big headline of a murder strikes fear once more from the entire town, knowing that the killer is on the loose. This doesn't help when Freddy's was tarnished by those.

"Zeref what are you doing?" The man grumbles, eyes showing regret and sadness when he reads the headlines.

'Cana?' The name of his beloved daughter were embedded in his mind, knowing that her death not only haunts him mentally but also physically.

The man named Gildarts burries his head in his arms, scanning if the blueprint doesn't have some flaws in it.

'L.E.F.T.E' the blueprint's name,the name of the animatronic.

Gildarts leans back on his seat, staring at his daughter's picture, the pictures of the times where the company was in its happy days.

"This might be the only way to end all of this,"  
\---  
"A new location and two employees died before renovating! Seriously I can't believe this," Gray groans, reading the article of the event.

He reads the article but stops when he spots the familiar name.

"Zeref Dragneel, was that the man's full name when you know, the interrogation of the nightguard that who died in he-" the five of them flinches when a memory appeared inside there heads.

"Zeref. Like the name the guard mentions," Erza said.

"Wait! Zeref as if that man knew us," Natsu snatches the newspaper off the bear's hand and throws it away.

"Natsu," Lucy calmly whispers.

"You're right but seriously what was his involvement to us then," Jellal calmly states.

"We don't know yet but knowing that the souls will get corrupted by the anger they have due to the fact that they were forced to bond with it. Maybe if it was longer than 7-8 years it's sanity will get corrupted by the remnants," the five turns around seeing Juvia floating but with green eyes.

"Juvia," Gray stands up and looks at her eyes.

"Your eyes Juvia, they're different," Jellal calmly states hoping not to get everyone to panic and enter their aggressive state.

"This is not Juvia,"

"What?!"  
\---  
Rahkeid grabs another paper to write something but instead of writing it for his father, he writes something for her...

Dear Liz,

I have been longing to asks you this although, its been 14 long years since all of this started. I understand that you can't forgive me, even dad can't do it.

Maybe I deserve this, maybe I don't. I still don't understand why is this nightmare started. Its all because of him, you or me? I don't even know what to say for myself and so is this letter but if you're still here with your mind intact, just tell me. I still love you and I'm sorry for that even though I don't deserve to be forgiven by you.

I'm sorry,

From,  
Rahkeid Dragneel

The man cries to himself unaware that she was watching.

'Dad?'   
\---  
"Wait a second what do you mean 'Not Juvia,' is this some joke, Juvia?!" Gray yells.

"This is not a joke Gray," The Marionette smiles sadly.

"Then what is it? Jellal asks.

"Juvia isn't the only one that possesses the body of the Marionette. There were two souls that were forced to bind with it,"

"Then does that mean that you are one of the cofounders' daughter right?" Lucy said hoping that the Puppet won't throw a fit.

"Yes, it's me..."

"I'm Gildarts Clive's daughter, Cana Alberona,"


	7. Past, Future, Present

The five of them, stands there in pure shock and confusion.

"Wait, C-Cana Alberona! Daughter of one of the cofunders of Freddy's?!" Erza yells breaking the tension.

'Oh yeah, they weren't there when...'

"Ok but, how did you die?" Jellal asks Cana.

"I don't remember how or what happened to me. Although I am slowly losing my mind, knowing that I am trapped inside this body for, probably 14 years,"

"14 years that means-" Lucy looks at the Marionette with horror on her face.

"14 years of my own body losing to the machine's programs. Like I said the remnants forced all of our souls to bind with these machines. Did you remember the times where Juvia lashes out at the nightguards?"

The five just looks at her in silence.

"Actually me and Juvia lashes out at him but knowing that I am longer than her, the program also corrupts us slowly as time flies and we only view ourselves as the Marionette than our past selves," Cana frowns.

"We'll be like this for like... Forever," Lucy said with a frown and a look of doubt on her.

"I don't know but-" Cana was interrupted when a memory of a man smiling at her before he killed her.

'Dad please,'  
\---  
Zeref grins reading the newspaper of the events that have occurred for the past 14 years right from the start.

'Z-Zeref how could you?!' Gildarts' voice echoes in his head.

'Do that? I don't know what you're talking about,'

'You... Killed my daughter and now yours! You sick-'

'Its all part of my experimentation for, this robots but too bad. She didn't obey my warnings,'

'Zeref... I shouldn't have trusted you after all this time,'

The man just shakes his head, looking up the night sky with grimace.

"You're such a fool, Gildarts,"  
Its been 3 long months since the other restaurant was shut down due to the 'Bite of 87' and the banning of free roaming for these robots.  
\---  
February 14, 1988

"I really hope that we can get out of here but, sometimes I feel this agonizing pain of longing," Juvia mumbles looking at the building.

"Its definitely lonely to be stuck in here," Gray calmly whispers to himself.

"When can we get out of here then, until this nightmare ends?" Juvia whispers to him.

"This place has been full of smiles and happiness now tainted by the terrors in it. How can we get out of this?" She continues.

The bear just smiles to her and wraps his arm around her.

"Eh?! Gray-"

"Hey, c'mon Juvia we can get through this together and even it means death," Gray calmly smiles at the Marionette that who tackles him.

Then gives him a bones crushing hug...

"J-Juvia?!" Gray was shocked from the hug.

"T-Thank you, Gray," the bear just smiles and hugs her back.  
\---

March 10, 1988

Natsu looks around the building, feeling slightly nostalgic yet sickening at the same time.

Looking at the floors and walls was enough.

Everything about it was enough...

The fox could still remember those hazy murders and now it doesn't help that the innocent souls will be corrupted by there programming.

'What did Zeref do?' The only question that bothered him ever since he got two flashbacks of this madman.

'What do they mean?'  
\---  
A redhaired clown roams around the streets feeling a cool breeze despite the cold metal parts she had.

'It doesn't matter dummy,'

'I always put myself back...'

'Together,'

The clown smiles wondering where were those old 'friends' that she used to have being trapped underground, for the past 12 years.

'Warning: The scooper will only hurt for a moment,' Followed by a loud bang and blood splattered on the floor and glass as they entered the man's body, her brother's body.

'I kidnapped you,' Remembering her sick smile just by watching her 'father' with fear in his eyes.

'I could make ice cream although I only did it, once,'

Flashbacks of the little girl getting scoop and only resulted for her 'father' to do the unthinkable...

Sealed them underground as nothing more but rentals...

Slamming her clawed arm beside the lamp leaving it with a dent.

'Tell me father? Why?'  
\---  
Rahkeid takes a midnight stroll down the streets with those empty eyes.

Stops when he sees the animatronics back, again...

'Welcome back,'


	8. They Won't Forget That

'Springlocks banned and now free roaming... My, my Freddy's will gonna be closed for who knows when...'  
\---  
Rahkeid enters the building with a mellow look.

Looking around and glances at everything with a scowl.  
'Great! Now what.'

Then he snaps out of his thoughts when the lady gives him his coffee.

"Me?" He asks her.

The lady just smiles and the corpse smiles back at her.  
\---  
Now Rahkied hides near the alley checking his six if any of the living souls are there but thankfully not.

"What's with your drink brother? Why didn't you buy me an ice cream?" A voice whispers in front of him.

"What are you doing in here?" Sneering at her.

"Not even a hello,"

"Tsk. Not even once. Sister,"

"I'll just go somewhere..."   
Rahkeid looks at his sister and watches her leave.

'How many years has it been?' 

'Is it three years?'

'Or four years, I don't know anymore...'

He goes down the alley to the worn down apartment that he used for the past few years.

'Few long years...'

He sadly smiles and enters the door with a silly thought that can cheer him up.

'God! I need to catch up on the latest episodes,'  
\---  
Zeref looks at the family photo that he had with his family.

Gripping the photo tightly, he looks at it with anger and frustration.

The madman looks at the family of his own.

He pulls out a red marker from his pocket and crosses out Mia, Mavis and Rahkeid.

'Your story... Our story,'  
\---  
Gildarts looks at the endoskeleton of the robot that he made.

He gives it a sad smile, looking at it by mesmerizing the robot's skeleton.

"Cana," he whispers.

"I hope that you can rest..."

"One day in peace..."  
\---  
Zeref looks at the old building of Freddy's with a sick smile written on his face.

He enters the building to look at how the pizzeria looks like.

He could feel the cold presence that came from the animatronics, feeling those angry souls glaring at him.

He hides the fact that he was shaking from those cold glares that they had and turns around to see a purple man that who looks familiar to him.

'Rahkeid?'

Shaking his head if he was hallucinating, luckily he wasn't.

But he could tell that the man was looking at him.

'Seems like my plan worked all along. For these robots as there new life,'

Unbeknownst to him that the crimson fox and the golden bear whereas the latter hides inside the backstage.

'Is he Zeref?'  
\---  
Rahkeid stands there in pure shock written completely in his sullen face.

He couldn't believe that he had saw his father, his own father! His father, standing near the backstage smiling at him.

'Father?'

"Father!" The blonde yells seeing the man inside the building with that smile, the same smile.

'What's he thinking?'

Then a second has past to see his father gone in the blink of his eye.

'What the... What happened?'

"Must be my imagination..." Rahkeid talks to himself.

'Father, did I deserve this?'  
\---  
Natsu and Erza looks at the ticking clock, staring at the cold pizza and cake that they have found as left overs.

"So..." Erza awkwardly initiates the conversation, as she plays with the cake.

Natsu looks up at his cousin. He pushes the cold pizza to the center of the table.

"What?" Natsu asks.

"Have you notice something... Off?" Erza asks him.

"Him... Zeref?" Natsu looks at the messy kitchen.

"Yeah but have you?"

Natsu continues to think not until-

"Hello dear brother..."

The fox looks at the bear that who was waiting for his answer.

"I kind of remembered something,"

"But... He called me 'brother' or something,"

"Wha-"

"I don't know but I guess that was probably nothing,"

'Brother,'Erza thoughts confused by it.

'Brother...'  
\---  
Lucy looks at the calendar of 1981, checking if there is anything about it but looks at the date of June.

The 14th of April...

'My death...'

Remembering the same day she died.

Flashback

Lucy looks at the animatronics with a smile on her face but slowly frowns.

'If only mom can see this again, I wonder if we can go back in here,'

Her thoughts were interrupted when she hears a dying sound from the outside.

'Plue-'

The next thing she saw was her dead dog and the rabbit behind with a sickening smile on his face.

"Mom, guys I'm sorry..."

The last words that she said to herself.  
\---

The Marionette was the first thing that she saw, she looks around to see some gifts and mask.

'What's going on?'

End of flashback

Lucy looks at the date and stands there in shock.

'The man in a golden suit, killed us!' She runs down the halls only to stop when she sees the man smiling at her.

'Shit...'


	9. Mourning the Loss

Zeref grits his teeth in anger and frustration as he hides beside the kitchen wall, listening.

He couldn't understand how... How could these meddling souls remember there old lives?!

Did these place of horrors gave them pieces?!

Pieces of the past!

'These meddling kids won't last long... Damn it!'

Seeing that chicken taking her exit and catching him.

Sensing the horror on her face, he grabs the axe next to him.

Zeref rushes down the hall and swings the axe to the girl but luckily dodges it.

'Damn it!' Backing away to see him smiling at her.

'Zeref?' The man laughs at her, finding her face too amusing.

Flashes of the man laughing inside the bunny suit as she lays there bleeding to death.

Glaring hard at him." You..." She couldn't explain this feeling.

"Zeref," the blonde growls and runs down the halls.

'Ah... Layla's beautiful daughter. My I pity of my love for your mother, Heartfilia,'  
\---  
Lucy runs as fast she could panting and slowly stops when she sees Natsu and Erza.

"Guys!" The two looks up and what's with the running.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asks her sharing a knowing look at the golden bear that who only shrugs.

"He's here,"

Gray and Jellal frowns, what in the world is she talking about?

Just before Lucy could say a word, the Marionette appears into thin air.

"She's right... He's here,"  
Erza gives them a signal to wait for him.

'Why is he here, Juvia?' Cana talks to the blunette.

'I don't even know why? Do you even have fragments of your death on the day you were shut out and left...'

The brunette was quiet... Not until a tear sheds on her right eye.

"Juvia?" Jellal asks looking at his sister that who was still in her trance.

"Cana! Hey," he shakes the body hoping for a response.

Flashback:  
Cana pounds on the glass window, hoping that the children will notice her from the outside.

She looks at the green bracelet on her left wrist, and then to the box, which causes her to stop pounding against the glass.

"Dad!" She yells looking back hoping that he won't kill her.

She pounds the glass again, hoping that anybody can find her.

Flashback:

Cana smiles to her father then to Zeref that who was acting suspicious like, something was off.

"Dad?" She pulls his sleeves, the man looks at her and smiles.

"Can I play with the rest of them?"

Gildarts just smiles and lets her play with the other children, the last time he saw her.

Cana was about to join the rest but stops when she hears Zeref talking.

"Zeref you do realize that your robots might be dangerous. Are you even aware of it? Even the springlock suits will be rendered in suit mode for the deaths. You said that they were fine but it wasn't," the raven haired man just sighs.

"C'mon you do know that maybe this things might be some new improvements for the entertainment..." Cana was quiet throughout the conversation but stops when she hears those words.

"An improvement that they were not for entertainment but for luring the children for there deaths,"

Then she runs away hoping that he won't catch him...

But he did.

End of flashback:

Cana stops looking at her bleeding hand and resting her head against the bloody glass.

'Why? Why won't they help me? Dad please I'm sorry...' She turns her head around, seeing Zeref holding a knife.

The girl was about to yell for help only for Zeref to grab her arm and drags her to the alley.

The man pushes her against the wall smiling as he watches her, whimpering in pain.

"Did you hear our conversation didn't you?"

"I-I didn't-"

"I know that you're hiding something. Tell me! Did you listened to it, didn't you?!" He yells again.

Cana looks at the man with fear on her eyes as he watches the madman raising the knife.

'I'm sorry,' then silence...

End of flashback(literally)

Cana snaps out of her trance and now controls the Marionette's body.

"I remember my death..." Eyes glowing green as the bunny looks at his sister.

"What?" Jellal asks.

"Zeref... Took everything, all of us,"

"Cana..."

The loud chuckles of the man echoes as the lights go out...

\---  
"Shit!" Gray grunts as the man approaches them while the Marionette suddenly falls on the floor.

"Juvia! Cana!" The group examines the man as he emits the stench of fear and evil that they couldn't comprehend.

The animatronics' eyes glows slowly as they could see in the dark.

"Oh, Gildarts... You upgraded your poor ol robots, didn't you?" Snickering as the robots could only look at the man in front of them.

"How's your new life you poor lil souls?" The man continues as the gang could only look at him, not until Gray asks him.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, Freddy, or should I say Gray Fullbuster... I know what you guys have been up to. Trying to find the pieces of your memories from the day you died, isn't it?" Gray was silent by that question.

'H- How did he?'

"C'mon you all know me right? I am Erza and Natsu's brother more like step brother. One of the founders of the hellhole, if you recognized..."

Natsu and Erza look at each other in the eye.

'So he is our brother, but I thought that Erza was our cousin!'

"I thought that Erza was our cousin!" Natsu yells in confusion.

"True that she was our cousin, technically my cousin before you came along. If you want to know why?"

The tension inside the room grows higher once they are quiet again.

"If you really want to know that, Natsu. You are just a One Nightstand Mistake,"

The fox was quiet as he slowly tries to process the words that his brother said to him.

'A One Nightstand Mistake?'

"Am I just a mistake?" Zeref smiles by that petty answer.

"Natsu?" Lucy looks at his hand that was turning pale.

She grabs his hand to reassure him.

"Natsu wasn't a mistake," Lucy glares at the madman in front of her.

"Layla's daughter, I suppose," Zeref looks at the girl with a 'sweet smile.'

Lucy takes a step forward," How did you know about my mother?"

"Lucy enough," Gray takes a step forward.

'What is he doing?' Erza thoughts looking at the purple bunny that who carried the unconscious Marionette in his arms.

Realizing where is this going she gives him a command, telepathically.

'Gray now,' Gray smiles by the command and attacks the man in purple.

'Let's go,' Erza signals everyone as they run to the backstage for the Marionette with Jellal.

Lucy squeezes Natsu's hand and he snaps out of his trance to see her with a calm smile.

'Lucy?'

"Let's go,"

"Gray? But what about him?"  
Lucy yells Gray's name.

"Gray!" The bear slowly backs away and looks at the blonde.

"Are you sure you can handle this?"

"I can but what about Natsu?" He throws a punch at the man.

"He-"

"I'll go with Gray," Zeref smiles by that response.

"Never mind, I'll change my mind," Lucy shrugs her shoulders.

'This is getting more interesting,'

"Three against one then," Gray smiles.

\---  
Erza and Jellal enters the backstage while carrying the unconscious Juvia as they hide in the corner of the room.

"Are you going to be alright?" Jellal asks Erza as he puts Juvia on the floor, gently. The redhead could only nod as she leaves the room with a thought.

'Zeref Dragneel... That murderer that who was also mine and Natsu's brother...' She grits her teeth at the thought of that man being her own half-sibling.

With a bitter smile, a request pops up.

'Natsu... Now,'  
\---

'Natsu... Now,' The fox was smirking when Erza requests him to attack Zeref.

Grabbing a knife from his pocket as he hurls it towards Zeref.

Zeref however, dodges the knife, slightly cut by the knife's edge.

Natsu didn't even knew nor understand of why in the fucking hell would the Entertainment bothered to add some dangerous stuff for their damn robots.

Zeref was then chuckling out loud, realizing that he was the one.

"Oh, Natsu. Are you really even that pathetic?"

"No he wasn't," Lucy runs and kicks Zeref hard in the face, sending him through the wall.

"He might not be to you, Heartfilia but-"

"Continue for what have you been saying?" Gray glares at him coldly, approaching him.

"Well you meddling kids have been trying to know who killed you huh?"

"What do you mean?!"

"Because I am the killer behind all of the horrors of Freddy's,"

Natsu and Lucy were silent and horror.

"What?"  
\---  
Erza growls and an axe was suddenly hurls next to Jellal, almost startling him.

"E-Erza? What the-"

The bear grabs the axe and suddenly disappears.  
\---  
"Why did you do this?" Gray couldn't believe this.

Zeref below him was smiling.

Then he realized that an axe was about to cut him into pieces as he dodges I side wards.

"You-" Then he was pinned down by the man.

He was about to be dismantled by the axe only for Lucy to pounce on top of Zeref, pinning him down.

"You took me away from my mother!"

"Lucy!" Natsu looks at her, feeling guilty.

'How did this happen?' He could only stand there as Lucy was pinning Zeref down with the axe's handle. Gritting his teeth as he could imagine that Zeref was right.

Lucy was dead because of him.

Even though he wasn't there when she died.

"Why did you took me away from her? I-I haven't said my goodbyes to her. Why?!"

"Oh Lucy, I really do love her but I don't even care about her daughter that she probably found in the dumpster,"

"You killed me on that day,"

Flashback

April 14, 1981

Lucy runs outside of the pizzeria, calling her dog's name.

"Plue!"

She slowly stops running when she sees the dog.

But the dog was mangled into pieces.

She cries once again, looking at the carcass.

Her crying stops when he hears a deep voice from someone.

"He is not really dead. He is over here. Follow me..." then the girl turns around to see a golden rabbit that who 'smiles' at her.

She looks up to see that it was raining and looks at the rabbit that who was holding an umbrella on his hand.

'Since when did it rain?'

"What do you mean that 'He is over here'Spring Bonnie?" She asks innocently unaware of her death.

"Follow me and I'll show you,"

"B-But how, he was already dead?" She stammers, still crying.

"He wasn't dead, Lucy," the rabbit's smooth friendly voice chimes in.

"R-Really? But how did you know my name?"

"Don't worry. I'll tell you when I'll show you,"

"Ok,"

A faint scream was then heard inside the pizzeria and she look up to see Juvia, banging the glass as she cries.

'Why is she crying?' She thoughts unaware of the danger that she was into.

Lucy and the rabbit enters an unknown room without her realizing it.

She looks up to see a dark room full of empty suits but no sign of the dog.

"W-Where is Plue?"

Then she hears the door was locked behind her, realizing that she was trapped.

"Do you know why I know your name?" A smooth British accent can be heard from the rabbit as he removes his mask.

Turning around in horror when she sees him wielding a knife.

"Where is Plue? How did you know me?" Her sigh was blurry as she wipes it slowly when she sees that smile.

"You certainly look like her you know. I'm really surprised that her daughter was naive enough to fall for this." Then a knife was raised on top of her as she runs to the door.

"Help! Please, anyone!" She yells as she falls on the floor crying.

The last thing that she saw was the knife.

"Any last words?"

'Mom... I love you,'

End of flashback

A laugh can be heard as he grabs the axe's handle and throws Lucy that who was caught by Gray.

"Zeref!" The man smiles and turns around to see Natsu wielding a sword.

"Leave them... Alone,"

"Natsu!" Lucy yells as she and Gray could only look at the whole scene.

"Fair enough... Remember that you are just a product of a one-night stand," 

"Why did you do this?" Natsu whispers.

"I didn't even ask you to be born, Natsu. Let alone... I hope Gildarts will be happy,"

"Your fucking stupid you know that? You killed his daughter!"

"His daughter? I love that old friend of mine, as a friend but- before that incident happen do you want to know why I became like this?" A smile crept on Zeref's face as Natsu stands there silently, listening to him while glaring at him.

"I wanna know why you're the depravity of this monster that who is none other than you,"

"I'll tell you the story, Natsu,"  
\---  
December 12, 1970

The sound of a car being parked in front of the house with snow coating the lawn and the roof. A pair of boots stepping out of the car, revealing a young Zeref Dragneel.

"It was supposed to be a visit to Irene's house for our sister more like my cousin but here is how it goes," Zeref grins at Natsu as he listens quietly, firmly holding the blade on his hand.

Unbeknownst for him was Erza, listening to them telepathically.

Sighing to himself as he and his father enters the lot, standing there as Zeref rings the doorbell, waiting.

The door opens revealing Irene and a tiny Erza in her arms. The woman smiles and looks at the two men." C'mon in?"

Zeref just stares at his father that who smiles lovingly at the woman in front of him, making him feel uneasy.

"Quite a long time since we saw each other and your handsome son isn't it?" She asks his father as he stands there uncomfortable of his position.

The woman smiles and whispers," Hey... Take good care of Erza for me."

Zeref smiles but was silently rolling his eyes as he carries Erza gently. 'Why do I even have to carry this piece of shit?'

"So Zeref right?" He looks at Irene, smiling gently that he just wants to go back to Hurricane for those robots he and Gildarts have been planning but since England was freezing him, he gives up mentally. The man only nods as an answer.

"So how are your children?" Irene asks him, gesturing Zeref and Igneel to sit down on the couch.

"They're fine..." Zeref mutters, not happy to answer it, especially when Rahkeid was whining about him going to England and his precious Elizabeth.

"I heard that you have a new daughter right?" The red head smiles and Zeref smiles back about it.

"Of course. Elizabeth is my little girl,even though she was adopted so being a good parent, I decided to take her to my house and welcome her with open arms.," Zeref casually lies about the adoption.

He knew that he had slept with a random prostitute for a year ago.

"Elizabeth was adopted?" Natsu asks his brother that who smiles as the answer.

Erza's eyes dilated as she hears that name. "Elizabeth! Zeref's dead daughter of course!" Gritting her teeth as she listens.

"Yeah my beloved daughter, that who died at the Circus Baby's Pizzeria for more than a decade ago. Why, finding her identity seems interested for you, Natsu. Oh! Because you barely even know her," the man grins and quietly chuckles as Natsu glares at him.

"Then how come she is adopted, if she is... Blonde with green eyes like someone?" Natsu faintly remembers a memory.

A memory where he enters his brother's house, to check up on Rahkeid only to find the house empty.

Flashback

Natsu opens the door and looks around, quietly.  
It's been a month since he saw Rahkeid and he also needed to avoid Zeref at all cost.

Sighing that no one was around except him, now. The pinkette enters the house, noticing how dark and quiet it, was like from a horror movie.

The boy quietly looks around every door to see if he finds anyone mostly Zeref.' Zeref's house is surely like those creepy ass families that I've seen from a movie. Talk about, those horror flicks,'

Then he stops.

He sees a family photograph.

The pinkette looks at the date which was taken on 1972. Looking at it to find some familiar faces.  
It was Zeref, his son Rahkeid, himself and Erza mostly he and Erza when they were just babies. The only problem about the photograph were the two blondes with green eyes.

'Who are they?' he asks himself, feeling uncanny when he sees the younger blonde. It's like seeing a similar copy of himself despite the difference.

"What are you doing?" Natsu flinches and turns around, sighing that it was just Rahkeid.

"Natsu, why are you snooping around that... Picture?"

The boy shrugs it off and sighs. "The date was on 1972?"

The blonde just nods and asks him," And why is it?"

"Why is it so outdated? Its already 1983... And those unfamiliar faces,"

"Tragedy... Of course. A decade ago... I guess. Since I don't know what happened to Elizabeth and... My mother." Rahkeid sighs as he looks at the old family photo.

"Its like a normal day only for that pizzeria to shut down and Elizabeth went missing and so is my mother. Just like that..."

End of flashback

The fox sighs and looks at the man in purple in front of him.

"Someone... Mavis that fair lady. She's lovely but too bad, I dated your girlfriend's mother at that time," Zeref grins hoping it would get a reaction.

Lucy's eyes widened at the thought of her mother dating... Him. She covers her mouth and sobs which Gray hugs her.

"Lucy..." Natsu and Gray looks at the blonde with worry.

"B-But how? You t-t-took me away from her!" The blonde whimpers when she remembers the day she died without saying goodbye to her.

"You... Killed her." Natsu growls at him and slashes him with the blade as he dodges it.

"Why did you do this?! First this family, then Lucy now Juvia! What are you trying to gain from?!" Natsu growls as he remembers him lying on the floor bleeding with that golden rabbit smiling at him.

"You killed us!"

"I did... Why? Because I won't tell you," Zeref just slyly grins as he looks at the blonde.

"Your mother... Already died Lucy. I'm sorry that she couldn't see her beautiful daughter before she died... Pathetic."

"Just like you..." Lucy sobs and glares at him.

"Well I do love your mother, but I just slept with Mavis cause I just need some stress reliever... But too bad. I was forced to marry her cause she couldn't even aborted him,"

"And you bothered to call your own brother a, mistake. Why did you even bothered to kill us? Why?"  
Lucy looks at him, anger can be seen in her eyes.

"Then what happened to Mavis and who are Elizabeth's parents?" Natsu asks him.

Of course, all Natsu saw was his smile.

"Mavis died cause she found out her daughter's killer which was indirectly me. And I am Elizabeth's father..."

"Who is the mother? It's-"

"An affair of mine of course. I slept with that dumb prostitute of course. Even murdered her when she found out that I have a wife,"

Natsu growls and was about to attack him, but stops himself.

"Back to the fact that you want to know what happened?" Zeref asks them as they glare at him.

"She sure is lovely to say the least," Irene smiles at the thought of seeing that girl.

Zeref chuckles but secretly rolls his eyes.

Irene sighs and looks at the clock." Your family is interesting Zeref. So mind taking good care of Erza for a while, me and your father will go somewhere,"

Zeref just nods even though he knows that something seems wrong...  
\---  
Its been a month have passed and Zeref could only think about why in the fucking hell Irene was here?!

The man snaps out of his thoughts when he drops the wrench as he fixes the partially covered face of a robot.

"Zeref! Something wrong?" Gildarts yells, from the living room.

The man just shakes his head as Gildarts opens the door. "I'm fine, Gildarts..."

'Fine! Of course you're not.'

The raven haired man sighs and looks at Gildarts once again. "I need a breather..."

The bulky man nods as Zeref exits the basement. Sighing to himself as he combs his hair in frustration.

"Why am I, worrying over nothing but at the same time... Something is not right..."

\---  
"Why the fuck you're here, Miss Belserion?" Zeref glares at the red head that who was sitting on the beige couch with a calm expression on her face.

None...

"No answer... Then WHY THE FUCK you're here then?" Zeref swears that this conversation will end really bad.

"I'm asking for my own to be alone for a while... Simple as that, Zeref,"

"C'mon... Irene. You're here for that father of mine huh? Getting into his pants now don't we?" He snarls at her, sarcastically as she looks at him with wide eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Nonsense, you are here for him don't you?" He glares at the woman in front of him, as she glares back at him.

"After all, I knew that my suspicions were right. Erza's mother is surely is pathetic, just like you and Erza..." Zeref glares at the ground, waiting for any reaction from Natsu.

Erza listens to every word, now wielding an axe on her hand. 'That asshole...'

"Erza!" She snaps out of the communication and looks up to see Jellal, with Juvia beside him, eyes glowing green.

"Why is she here?" She asks Jellal that who shakes his head. "I am very aware of who he was Erza..." She calmly looks at the two.

"Zeref Dragneel... Your brother right? I knew it... He's there when all of these things..."

"Happened." She continued as Erza looks at the Marionette with horror.

"Cana... What do you mean?" Jellal asks her, which she looks away.

"The others are like animals, but I am very aware..." She hushes as Erza clenches her fist.

"Erza..." Jellal looks at the red head, as she glares at the marionette.

"What do you mean?"

"I already knew it... From the start, I should have apologizes to Juvia for not answering her question but-"

"Those two are your friends?" The figure asks in a calm gentle voice to the girl that who was crying.

"Yes... I missed them but, why I'm here?" The girl asks.

"I don't know..."

The girl frowns and looks at the figure.

The figure has an ocean blue hair that has the same color as hers. It wears a black fur coat with stripes , the fur and stripes being white and three buttons on the center, wearing black gloves, black and white socks and boots.

The figure slowly stands up revealing its face to the girl.

She could see their face, red blush on its cheeks with a purple streak that resembles tears on its face.

But what caught her attention the most was their eyes.

Black emptiness that resembles the abyss of darkness with white eyes. Despite the appearance of the figure, it still held warm and comfort.

"Aren't you scared?" It calmly asks her.

"N-N-No," she stammers wiping her tears.

"Good..."

"Who are you?"

The figure was quiet.

'Who am I?'

That simple question bothers them.

'Who am I?' Flashes of a young brunette smiling happily, with the man who was someone that who knew her, probably her father, smiling happily alongside her and...

That day.

The day that girl died... They failed.

Failed, to protect her yet they still went for that girl.

They didn't care about the rain hitting their body. They just want her safe, just like the task.

But all they saw was blood and the girl...

They didn't care if their body will shut down due to the water but as they slowly shut down.

They held her body in their arms, slowly passing out due to the circuits failing inside her.

"Hello?" She snaps out from the dreadful memory, she looks at the girl.

"I don't remember who I am... But all I know was when I was stuck in this body" The figure smiles.

'That girl and man... Seems familiar,' The figure thoughts.

"Oh..."

"But I'm the Marionette as a robot and you?" The small blunette shakes her head.

"Its alright... You can stay with me,"

"Thank you..."

"It is always my job to protect you," It smiles at the blunette that who hugs her as she watches her soul entering their body.

She still don't understand that why they were still trap... Inside these things.

A memory flashes inside her mind and she recognizes the man's name only.

"Father... How have you been?" She muttered as she shuts her eyes while a tear slowly pours down her cheek.

'I love you,'

"She asks me for who I am but... I know everything, every single thing that have happened. Every horror and tragedy... From the one he shouldn't have killed."

"Where's Juvia?" Erza asks her.

The Marionette's eyes glow white then green for a split second.

'Y-Y-You lied... After all this time?'She asks 'herself.'

'You never know... Juvia. I did it to protect you,'

'From what? From the memories of the past?'

'The past itself is a tragedy of yours Juvia...'

'The Bite?! Don't you-'

"You are all under my protection... I did this to protect you-"

Erza slashes the axe at the marionette but she backs away and holds the handle of the axe. "You are also there from all of the tragedies, Zeref committed weren't you?"

The red head stands there, shock, "I saw you before... Even when you're just like those innocent children you saw her... His daughter,"

"Elizabeth..."

"Old friend of mine... I miss her but-" the eye color instantly switches to white.

"Him." She growls.

"Rahkeid... Dragneel..."  
\---

Zeref looks at Natsu in the eyes, waiting for any reaction...

None.

"Fascinating Natsu... Still had a calm look huh?"

"If I was then... Why would you even think of it?" Irene looks at him in the eyes, Zeref's glare hardens as he waits for her words.

"Oh... Irene. I know that you are getting under his pants and I know that you even have a pregnancy test huh?"

The woman looks at him, horror was written on her face, clutching her stomach as she looks away from Zeref.

"You're pregnant... I wouldn't be surprised."

"I wouldn't be surprised that you even slept with your wife that you don't even care for..."

"If I do care for her then would you even care about it? I would rather disown that sibling of mine if it was alive in the first place..."

"I truly don't even care about you Natsu... Not even once,"

Natsu looks at Zeref, calmly." Just like how you didn't care about what happened to your son..."

Zeref grits his teeth and attempts to slash Natsu with an axe if it wasn't for Gray to hold him off along with Lucy that who snatches the axe and points it at the man's throat.

"Try all you want if you can leave this place."

Juvia grits her teeth and throws Erza against the wall with the axe, luckily for the red head as she instantly teleports in front of the blunette.

"Juvia!" Erza yells at her with concern as Jellal wraps his arms around the blunette. "Calm down Juvia..."

"You can't tell me to calm down! I want that man dead!"

The eye color switches to green." Juvia! I'm sorry... If only I-"

"Protecting me worsens the problem, Cana!" She yells as she looks at the red head, with anger.

"What are you standing there, Erza?"

"..."

"Juv-"

"Silent... Its like you're powerless in this situation now, huh?! Its like music to me..."

"Juv-"

"Call me the Marionette this time..."

Erza sighs, she had no choice but to use something... A music or something... Shockingly painful.

"Erza... Let me handle her. You need to get something that can calm her down..." Jellal whispers to the red head as she nods.

'I need the Toreador March, let alone some short- circuited wires for her... In case. I'm sorry,'

The last thing that she could say to herself as she teleports...


	10. Them...

Erza teleports in the hallways, dodging the knife that was thrown at her direction like a filthy casual.

Realizing that Natsu and Zeref were fighting as Lucy tries to attack Zeref as fast as she could but could only back away as he swings the axe towards the two.

Gray backs away just in time he asks Erza. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

The red head shrugs and sighs," Juvia..."

Just then, Zeref stops which Natsu takes it as an advantage only for Zeref to dislocate his right arm that Natsu falls on the floor, gripping his arm with pain.

"Erza... Such a pleasure to meet you,"

"..."

"Not much of a talker just like how you were as a kid huh?"

"..."

"Pity..." He stomps on the fox's dislocated arm as he glares at him, biting his lower lip due to the pain.

"Zeref... Enough."

The man smiles and removes his foot on Natsu's arm, which the fox tries to move it only for Zeref to stomp on his arm once again.

"I am surely as proud for you to even live for these actions of yours huh? Especially from the one you shouldn't have killed..." Erza whispers as Gray looks at her.

"Who is it then? You?"

"..."

"Or is it Cana?"

Erza grits her teeth and throws the knife that was thrown on her moments ago at Zeref as the knife cuts his skin, on the face.

"What did I told you about, repressing your emotions, Erza?" Zeref looks at the red head as her eyes widen... In fear.

For once...

"Erza!" Natsu tries to stand up and grits his teeth not only for the dislocation but with anger at his own brother.

"And what did I told you about, not talking back to me? Repressing your emotions, Natsu, I don't want to see the look of anger in your face," Zeref looks at him as Natsu runs at him, trying to claw him on the face only to be thrown on the ground once again, now being stabbed on the chest.

"!!!" Natsu grits teeth as Zeref kicks him aside.

"Natsu!" Lucy yells at him.

"How... Could you do that to... Your brother?" Erza asks him, shaking, trying to remove the knife on the wall as Zeref just sighs.

"You do realize that I already disowned him,"

"And... Why is that?" Glaring at him, which he smiles back.

"You're just like him, you know. Stubborn and easy to be manipulated if you like to know... Like a puppet."

'Juvia...' Erza glares as she disappears into thin air.

"She's such a pity..." Zeref grins as he looks at Natsu, that who was glaring at him.

"Just like how pity you are Natsu," he adds as Gray throws a punch at Zeref.  
\---  
"Juvia... Calm down. Its me Jellal," Jellal looks at the Marionette as she stares at him, emptily.

"I know Jellal. But who are you siding with?" She asks, with strings appearing on her arms.

"... Juvia?"

"Your own sister?"

"..."

"Or... That Dragneel?"

"I-I-I uh-"

"Is choosing that hard for you?!" She yells, hurling the strings at Jellal as he dodges it.

"Juvia!"

"No! It wasn't that easy for you! Cause I know that you're siding with that Dragneel!" She glares at him, throwing the strings as he dodges it, realizing that it leaves some scratches on the walls.

Realizing once more that Juvia was using the Marionette, he decides to call Cana.

"Cana!"

The eyes are still white, no signs of green.

"Cana!"

None.

"Shit!" He curses to himself as he uses the guitar on his back.

"I'm sorry..." He whispers to her as she looks at him, confused.

"Wha-"

Slam!

The guitar was swinged at her head, knocking her out, Jellal could only stand there, tears pouring out from his eyes.

He hugs the unconscious Marionette in his arms.

"I'm sorry... You leave me no choice, Juvia," he sighs as he carries her on his arms.  
\---  
Erza teleports through the backstage, tears pouring out from her eyes at the thought of Zeref taunting her like that.

She knew it.

A faint memory flashes in her head as Zeref smooth talks her, along with Natsu as they shakily looks at their brother's expression.

"You need to be calm at all times... Even in danger... Let alone death."

Those words still rang inside her head, as she grabs an axe from the fire exit and disappear.  
\---  
Natsu clutches his side in pain as he was beaten to death by Zeref.

"..."

"Never thought that you did obey those words I say to you huh?" Zeref grins as Lucy pants heavily and whimpers," Stop it..."

Zeref sighs but then kicks Natsu on the side as he yells in pain.

"Are you waiting for your turn?" He asks her, leaning on her face as she spits at him.

Zeref wipes it off and slaps her on the face. Lucy smiles and grins," You're such a bitch you know that?"

Zeref was about to slap her once more only for Gray to pounce on him.

The man sighs but uppercuts Gray as he falls on the ground.

Natsu and Lucy looks at Gray as they all glare at him.

"I was planning to dismantle you all, you know?" He smiles as Natsu stands up and runs at him, grabbing the knife on Lucy's pocket and slashes at Zeref, cutting his face and arms.

The man then dodges it and pins him on the ground as Natsu grits his teeth at him.

Zeref only smiles as he stabs Natsu on the chest once more as he yelps.

"You're such a nuisance." Zeref whispers and stabs him repeatedly as Natsu just grits his teeth from the pain.

Then he smiles.

"I really am then..." Which Zeref looks at him confused as Erza slashes him with the axe behind him.

Blood splutters on the grounds as Zeref falls unconscious.

Natsu sighs as Erza pants heavily.

"Don't sweat it out... Erza." He whispers.

"You're injured, dumbass," she sighs.

Natsu stands up but falls on the floor, if it wasn't for Erza.

"Still..." He sighs as he reaches out for Lucy to support him.

"So after we take care of this mess... Where is Juvia?" Gray asks Erza as she stands there in shock.

"Oh no..."

What's wrong?" He asks the red head as she looks at him.

"Her??? Juvia... I need to do something to calm her down. With a high voltage or music..." Erza sighs and looks at Gray as he shakes his head.

"Let's go..."  
\---  
"Why did you do that?! Betraying your own sister!"   
"Juvia... I have no choice ok..."

"Oh... So siding against a Dragneel can calm me down! No it wo-"

"Jellal?" Gray opens the back stage and sighs to see Jellal and Juvia fighting.

"Oh... Gray. You seem beaten up huh?" Jellal looks at the raven haired man through the corner of his eye, watching the said man sighs.

"You know it... Zeref of course,"

"Zeref???" They look at Juvia that who calms down, slowly.

"Yeah... Zeref Dragneel. An old friend of my father," suddenly the eye color of the Marionette switches to green.

"Gildarts Clive right?" Natsu asks her as she nods.

"Both of them are the founders of this franchise. We all know something familiar right?" Cana sadly smiles to herself.

"Cana?" Lucy asks the marionette. "Jellal and Erza already know me... I am very aware after all,"

The three just looks at her as Jellal and Erza looks away, avoiding the stares and there possible reactions." What do you mean... 'I'm very aware' Cana?" Gray asks her calmly, as she sighs.  
"I am always aware ever since I died Gray... I saw everything... Everything was... A tragedy on itself. Remember the time Juvia show you the children, dead. I was there... Watching,"

Freddy follows the blue haired puppet as she glides as fast as she could.

"Hey, Marionette!" The said figure stops and looks at him in the eye.

"What is it?"

"Where are you taking me?"

The blunette frowns.

"Just follow me," she said in a hollow voice, hiding the panic in it.

The bear continues to follow her but stops when they saw the terrifying scene in front of them.

Blood caked the walls, floor and most of all the bodies.

'What's going on?'

As if to read his mind, the puppet glares realizing that it was another murder since June.

"H-he's heere," her voice quivers shakily.

'Did we get in here late or anything else? How did he-'

The puppet flinches when she hears the loud footsteps echoes through the empty hallways.

The bear notices her shaking in fear and panic.

"Marionette?" He looks at her finger as she shakily points it at the man wearing purple clothes and carrying an axe.

That was the moment she collapsed.

"Marionette!" That was the moment when the axe swings at him.

Luckily, he dodges it.

"You!"

The man just grins and attacks him but he backs away and blocks it with his arm.

"I am so impress of my old business partner's creations. Even though they are not as compatible as mine," smiling at the bear, once again.

"Why are you here?! What's with all these dead bodies huh?"

The man was silent and just hurls the axe at the bear, dismantling him temporarily.

"You can't..."

"Freddy."

Then it went black.

Gray nods,"I do but it was another murder not our deaths..." He whispers.

"It might not be your deaths but I was still there,"

"After all what can I expect from him... He is always here. He might be there, unconscious right?" Erza shots the Marionette a look as she disappears instantly.

"..." The Marionette suddenly looks at them with her glowing white eyes and glares. Gray backs away and sighs, playing the Toreador March to calm Juvia down as she stands there, quietly, listening to the music.

Minutes have passed... They continue to look at her as she sighs. "I'm sorry... I-I-I uh-didn't mean it... Please..."

The four sigh in relief that Juvia is back to normal. Jellal hugs her and whispers," We know... You just need to calm down for a while Juvia... We understand,"

The Marionette sighs and mentally apologizes to Cana.

'I'm sorry,'

'It's ok... You didn't mean it. It was my fault why and I-'

'We all make mistakes you know...'

'... Yeah... We all do,'  
\---

Zeref turns around once more to see a red head glaring at him as he leaves, wounds all over his body as he realizes...

This is not over.  
Erza glares at Zeref, clenching her fist as he looks at her.

'Fuck...'  
\---  
A couple of months have passed...

The employees decides to clean up the mess that a claim from Mr. Dragneel that a 'burglar' manages to sneak in and tampers with the robots, causing the company to put one of them...

Out of Order.  
\---  
July 7, 1988

Natsu and Lucy looks at the clock, watching its hands tick as it passes by. The two have been sitting on the floor for five long minutes, silence grew thicker...

"Out of Order my ass..." Lucy looks at Natsu as he sighs. He looks at the floor, scratching it as they sit there silently.

"What can you expect from the entertainment, anymore? Let alone the cameras might have been disabled at that time..."

"Disabled huh? No wonder why he seems nonchalant on it... Zeref even bothers to hire the dumbest employees you know..."

The blonde nods and sighs," True... But when can we leave then?"

Natsu sighs and looks at her,"Only time can tell, Lucy... Either we can leave here or rot in here... Only two things can happen. Not even the children deserved it."


	11. It Goes On

The year is already 1993...

November 10, 1993

Everything is normal like it used to be. Same old day like always.

Everything is the same not until they smell the odor that resembles a rotten carcass...

The restaurant will be shutdown at the end of the year... 'Ending' it for once...

Seemingly...


	12. Night 4

2 years earlier

???  
It's been two months since I signed up for this in the first place. Everything is normal not until you see them...

Well right now I took the nightshift and I've recorded the messages on my first three nights so that every night guard will know how to handle these killing animatronics since I know it and luckily I studied the pattern of each of the animatronics and I have survive but some didn't know what to do and probably just slack off and got killed.

Well right now it was my 4th night here and I feel that something bad is about to happen.

I was just scanning every room for the animatronics and I was completely unaware of the battery and when I check the battery my eyes widened it was already 25 % left and I feel paranoid now.

As soon as my battery reaches to 20% I hid under the desk and check the clock and it was damn 5:30 AM and I recorded my final message.

https://youtu.be/Jw2kc9_moPM

" Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it.," I said on the voice recorder as the power reaches 18%. "Shit," I mumbled quietly not loud enough for the recorder to record it and I continued

"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." A banging sound can be heard from outside.

"It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did." I already felt myself shivering and sweating as it was 5:45 and the power was 10%

"Uh, hey, do me a favor." The banging grows louder. Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?" It continues to bang on the other side.

"I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad."  
Another bang.

"Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there." My eyes widened as the lights turned off and the Freddy's signature jingle was the only thing I heard before I continue.

"You know..." The moans grow louder...

"Oh, no -" I cut off the recorder after I saw the golden bear in front of me and attacks me.


	13. Night 1

December 19, 1993

A man with a mask enters the building, looking around as he steps inside.' Can't believed that its been awhile since I entered this... Hellhole,' Shrugging it off nonchalantly as he enters the pizzaria only to be greeted by an empty office as he ventured deeper.

'First night on the job... I hope that I could survive this...' He grumbles as he pulls out a journal with a title that reads 'Survival Logbook.'

Just as he was about to open the book, the phone on his desk rings, sighing as he picks it up and listens.  
"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"   
The blonde stays silent looking at the clock, reading 12:15 AM.

'That fast?' He asks himself as he listens to the phone.

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." Rahkeid sighs, wondering how can he survive this night...

He looks at his monitor to see if any of the animatronics are moving.

None of them move...

For now.

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay." The phone continues to talk,the blonde opens the journal and writes some notes.

"Been a long time, since we saw each other huh?" A voice hushes beside him, turning around to see and hear...

Nothing.

Just nothing.

'They're still here? Juvia...'

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?" Rahkeid silently sighs, remembering that day...

The screams...

The blood...

And the horror...

It was all around him... It's his fault after all...

He looks down to see the book wide open and a faded black text pops up.

'Why are you here?' It reads.

"Remembering the Bite now? How does it feel? The guilt?" A laugh later follows as the blonde ignores the voices.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." The call ended, but the night continued.

Rahkeid looks at the page, realizing that it was flipped." Juvia?"

A new text pops up." It's not Juvia... :)"

He flips the monitor to see-

"Bonnie!" He whisper-yells himself, looking at the clock.

'2:30 AM'

"Damn it!" He curses himself, seeing the time ticking.' It goes on and on...'

Another pops up on the page." I can't wait to hear your last dying breath!"

3:30 AM

Rahkeid looks at the clock, ignoring the pages, showing hidden texts as it continues to taunt him.

But this time it was different:

"What is MY NAME?" It says, as Rahkeid shivers. He writes,"You're not Juvia? Then... Who are you?"

The text pops up,"Find the wordsearch, Dragneel"

"You know my name, my last name huh?"

"I know who you are, you know me... I was there, after all,"

"Check the fucking doors," Rahkeid checks both of the door to see nothing but Bonnie on the left door, shutting the door down when he sees him.

"Find out you're stupid questions once this is over... I'm only playing nice, in this death game since I know you and I know more than Juvia's memories did," then the communication was cut off.

'Who are you?' He asks himself, as he closes the book to continue his job...

7:30 AM

Rahkeid opens the door of his apartment and opens the book, seeing a faded text in it.

Taking a sheet of paper and a pen, he analyzes it, chews the top of the pen, trying to understand what does the ghost meant.

'My name... The ghost's name... The word search... Hmmm...' He thoughts flipping the pages, until he reaches the word search.

Then a faded text appeared and some of the words were instantly altered to...

It's ME.


	14. Clues

December 20, 1993

10:30 PM

Erza sits on the corner of Pirate's Cove, staring at the opening of the curtains with an empty look through it, hoping that someone won't know it, especially her...

"Erza?" She looks up to see Jellal staring at her, worried." Is there a problem?" He asked her as she shrugs." Nothing, but about the new night guard,"

"What's with the night guard?" He looks at her." Do you remember that day?" She asked him.

Jellal looks at her confused then a memory hit him." It's him, right?"

Erza nods and looks at the Juvia that who stares at them, aimlessly.

"I hope that she won't remember that day," she whispers as he agrees to her, silently.  
\---  
December 21, 1993

5:30 AM

A loud slam on the left as Rahkeid sighs. He looks at the clock that read 5:35 AM. 'It's me... What is my name?' The only things that he could think of as he looks at the crossword.

"A mirror?" He looks at the page where the mirror is.' Use the numbers highlighted with red,' written beside the mirror.

"What does that mean?"

'Find the clues to know who I am... I'll give you a hint... A shade of red just like the highlights,'

"Red?"

A chuckle can be heard," Obviously yes but no. It's a shade of red... There are lots of shades of red Rahkeid,"

"Use the codes..." The last thing that he had heard from the voice, leaving him alone in the office along with-

"Shit!" He rushes to reach the button next to the door on his left only for him...

Knowing that he's here, he backs away and runs on the opposite door, behind him.' I was so stupid! Fucking hell! Good thing I was fast enough or else-'

Flashback

Rahkeid continues to flash a beam in every corner of the room, looking around back and forth in the darkness. He walks slowly not wanting to trigger the fox.

Clang!

The blonde flinches and turns around to see-

End of flashback

He turns around to see him, pouncing on top of him. The figure turns out to be a fox.

A familiar one for him...

Rahkeid fights him back, trying not to get himself wounded as the fox slashes at him. The blonde bites his lip when he sees a wooden plank beside him. He grabs it and hits the fox on the face, stunning him, giving himself an advantage.

'I admire how you managed to survived...'

"Who are you?!"

'You need the clues... I'm only here to wait until you die or fired.'

"Show yourself!"

'No... Clues or nothing but death-'

The clock chimes realizing that it is 6:00 AM.

'You live... For now...'


	15. Another

December 21, 1993

Rahkeid slams the door wide open as he enters his room, locking it from the behind as he sits on the table, grabbing a red pen as he flips the page.

One by one...

He looks at the pages to find the clues as he looks at the crossword. 'My name,'

The faded text appears next to the numbers 5 and 2 which is the page number.

'5,2' he writes the numbers on a sticky note.

'What's with the notes he asks himself as the text appears once more.' I am just as aware as Juvia with what he did, but she doesn't have a memory of you... You know the Bite,'

'In fact, I'll give you three letters... Look for this: Four times eight, but its added with seven instead... It's just like the first number, a page number...'

Rahkeid looks at the page, quietly as he analyzes the hint.

He wrote,'Are you saying that this is a code? For what?'

'A name... You even drew a doodle of a graveyard, with the words that says 'My Name' obviously, you know me but I won't tell you just yet... Also the pages are wrong at times you know?'

He reads the page number that says 39 instead of 32.' Wow...'

'3,9' he writes once more and he sees a faded text on the note as the faded text appears,' I am into Math you know... Riddling is my thing and a slight mix of strawberry cheesecake to my liking... Sad that I only eat strawberry pizza. Oh! For the code it's just 35 and use the digits of the number itself... Same as the first two coordinates'

He multiplies the digits and he sighs," Really?!"

Writing '1,5' on the note as he sighs and slumps on the couch to watch the crappy soap operas he always watched.

'Reruns of this are neat!'  
\---  
Erza sighs as she sits on the cove, avoiding to look at the Marionette as her eyes glow green.

"Why have you been so quiet, lately?" Cana asks her as she sighs.

"Nothing..."  
\---  
December 21, 1993

9:15 AM

The night has passed as Rahkeid and the voice talks to each other.

Again...

"Why won't you tell me your name?" Rahkeid asks the voice as it laughs at him." Name? That would ruin the fun, Dragneel... I was there on that day, I always visited her NOT until she fucking died on an empty room with machines!" The voice says, rage in its voice as it emphasizes the word 'not' to him.

'Now if you wanted to know me... I'll give you three more... I'll wait until later. I have a surprised,' the blonde shakes his head, wondering what's that voice is talking to him.

'Now!' He almost jumps out on his seat when the voice startles him." Fucking hell you startled me!"

'I'm sorry... I just want to watch you pee your dick out, I mean that shit was used fo-'

'For fuck sake! What do you wanna say?!'

'I just want to eat a virgin's flesh you know...' Rahkeid looks at the empty side of his table with a glare.' Oops! I meant these two bad fuckers you like to call a multiple then you get the products... Well the two of these are the multiples of three right ey? Well the first one is the product of six times four then the second is the equivalent of three cube. You know it, basic mathematics,'

'What does numbers have to do with this?!'

'Honey... Those are my coordinatels! Me for who I was, you know! Oh! The sixth coordinate are the ones you can solve this shit easily... Which one of them is the product of two times five... And the other one is the fifth prime number...'

'You're not fucking around with this one huh?' He whispers in his head as he writes '7,2' and '9,3' on the note.

'If I'm fucking around, then I would just leave you empty and pitiful to look at you know...'

Silent...

Then '10,11' and he sighs as he was about to get up only to see a faded text.

"Survive or DIE... Two choices but only one must be answered... On your 7th Night? Oh wait! You're a rotting flesh... Gross..."

That's when Rahkeid goes to Freddy's to continue...


	16. Hard Truth

December 25, 1993

4:45 AM

"Fuck!" Rahkeid runs from the fox as fast as he could hoping he wouldn't catch up on him, instantly regretting to alter the A.I.s of the animatronic. He runs, dodging every obstacle that he sees, buying him time.

He manages to get away and locked himself inside an empty room, a storage room to be exact. Locking the door and sighs only to have the door smashed into pieces. He could see him, his unruly salmon locks and crimson ears and eyes glowing as he growls. He looks familiar right?

How come he didn't noticed that...

"Na-"

His words were cut off as the fox pounces on top of him, clawing like he loses his mind as the blonde uses a nearby broom to block it.

"Natsu! Is that really you?" He manages to call him, causing him to stop...

"Rahkeid?" He whispers as he got off of him." You're a f-"

"An animatronic... Yeah I know and you a decomposing eggplant?" He whispers making Rahkeid to squint his eyes on him.

"What happened?" The two ask simultaneously making Natsu sigh." This sounds like a shitty movie... But what happened and why are you here?"

"You know it... Atoning my crimes for Father and looking for her only to die in that hellhole... What about you?"

"Killed by him... Of course,"

"Looks like we're in the same boat, looking for more answers but can't find any just for a night since our time in here is to chase it," Rahkeid whispers as he and Natsu sigh." You mean like a misinformed by the labyrinth you're trapped in sensing the endless circles of fear, hearing the cries of the children that he killed which is near yet out of reach only to find nothing..."

The blond nods,"Exactly... That's what we're doing, lately. I want to find them... Not only you but Gildarts, my sister, Juvia, your friends and him... Still nothing at the same time... Just circles..."

"Circles? Rahkeid being all poetic... Like daddy of his..." The two turn around to see Juvia, a fuming one in rage as her eyes flickers from white to green.

"Juvia?" Rahkeid frowns not expecting to deal with her." You're here... Why?!"

"I-"

"Cut that crap down... I'm asking you why are you here? Who are you?" She asks him, wondering why she feels anger in her voice.

Natsu glares at her." Juvia!"

"Natsu... I need to KNOW it, OK?! How I died, I swore that I heard about the machines beeping... I was in the hospital right?! Please... Who kill me either"

Natsu and Rahkeid look at each other and nod." You're there on the hospital because of the Bite, we know... You're in a coma-"

"A coma? I could hear the beeping then it stops! I couldn't hear any noises! What happened on that time?!" She looks at the two as she feels lightheaded only for Erza to catch her.

"Erza?!" Juvia and Rahkeid yells as the bear looks away.

"You died because of him... Rahkeid Dragneel,"


	17. This Is The End, Right?

Five years later

December 25, 1998

Freddy's has been shutdown by the end of the year 1993... No one goes there anymore.

They left it in the dark, wanting this hellish pizzeria to rot into the ground, not wanting the next generation to hear anything about it. All they want to share is the dark history of it.

Except for him...

He only wants the remnants of these robots...

To avoid death himself...

And he came back.

\---

Zeref smiles as he looks at the dismantled and broken animatronics on the floor.

"Finally done. These cursed robots are a disgusting stench," he drops the fox's weapon that is coated with the said animatronic's blood.

"It's not like anybody cares about this place anymore, but still..."

He pulls the matted hair of the chicken and smiles, " I can't believe that I actually did it. I get away with murder. Five old times,"

"We know what you did," a chilly voice can be heard that is enough to make Zeref shiver in fear.

"What?" He sees a ghost in front of him that who is smiling at him.

"We know it you killer," they laugh as Zeref runs inside the secret room, cornered by the souls of the victims.

He sees the springlock suit leaning in the corner as he hastily puts it on and mock them.

"Can't hurt me now can you? Haha," he laughs and slowly realizes it.

He hears the screws of the suit unwind and snaps inside me and the only thing he did is to scream in pain.

The souls are looking at him with dull expressions as they disappear in front of him.

"I'll always come back," the last words that he whispers before he dies...  
\---  
Cana smiles to herself as she sees the balloons floating in the sky, free from the pain that they all share before.

"You can be free... You're time is..." She looks down to see Juvia sitting on the grass, frowning.

"Something wrong?" She asks her as she shakes her head no.

"Why won't you go, Cana?" She asks her as the Marionette sighs." There are some things meant for me to find, Juvia... My father, he's alive and some of the dead need to be heard by their cries... It's like circles."

"Oh," the only thing that Juvia could ever say as she disappears into the night sky as her balloon floats.

"You're not going are you?" Cana looks at the red head as she shakes her head.

"Same as you but then again... I will not be in peace, Cana... In fact I'm already a ghost... A ghost animatronic," Erza smiles as she disappears into thin air.

Cana sighs and looks at the pizzeria and walks away.

'Some things are best left forgotten... For now...'


	18. 30 Years

30 years have passed since Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closes its doors.

Everything about it became a legend of the dark and disturbing events that happened in that kid friendly restaurant until they rebuild the nightmare in the main attraction named Fazbear's Fright.

30 long years...

Its a very long time eversince I died and here I am stuck in this place...

A new guard will be here to meet his END...

A smile crept upon the mysterious figure's face as his eyes glow in a deep shade of purple.

I'm still here...

Do you know me?

I am Springtrap.


	19. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, remember MatPat's Dream Theory? Feels old man

"Aaah!" A scream can be heard inside the bedroom of a young girl with blue hair and eyes as she grabs the sides of her head as she shakes in fear when she remembered the nightmares inside her head.

'What happened?' She ask herself and hugs her Fredbear plush and only to be surprise when she finds out that she is sitting in the middle of darkness.

She looks at the plushies of the 4 animatronics named Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy.

"Is this a nightmare or just a dream?" She asks the Fredbear plushie as tears continue to stream down her tears.

"No it isn't," the plushies answers.

She looks at the four other plushies in front of her and looks back at Fredbear when she heard a voice in somewhere.

"You're broken,"

"We are still your friends," she sees the Foxy plush disappears in front of her.

"Do you still believe that?" Then Chica disappears also the same as Foxy.

"I'm still here," she cries even more when Bonnie also leaves her sight leaving only her Freddy and Fredbear plush.

"I will put you back together," she lays down on the floor as she hugs her knees when the Freddy plush disappears leaving her only friend, Fredbear.

She looks up when she sees her Fredbear plush fading slowly leaving her alone as she closes her eyes when she heard a beeping sound.

"Every thing is just a dream right?"


End file.
